The Blood of Evil
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: A new threat comes to Earth, can they hope to withstand the onslaught of evil? DBZ-Movie style timeline, after FriezaKoola and before the androids.


**The Blood of Evil**  
  
Chapter One:  


Blood Pact  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep within the misty darkness of hell lurked a creature so vile it had been cast out of every unholy circle. Every foul pit imaginable in the depths of the abyssal waste rejected this being out of hand; he was far too evil for their liking. Lounging carelessly on a throne fashioned from the skeletal remains of hapless victims hailing from across the dimensions of reality, the creature stared out at nothing with glowing red eyes.   


Skin black as pitch and as smooth as polished marble, he did not seem to be overly intimidating with his arguably small frame. Boredly he tapped his fingers on the arm of the macabre chair until suddenly he heard the Voice. "I can grant you your dreams." Thick, low and raspy it came, and after the initial look of alarm on the vile creatures face came a pause. A pause and then, slowly, an evil smile that eclipsed the darkness of his lair.  
  
  
  


-----  
  
  
  
Son Gokuo crept as silently as he could through his small rural home, trying not to make the floorboards creak in protest beneath his weight. His eyes shifted back and forth, taking in his surroundings cautiously, and his brow quirked in that manner of alertness that he had. He could feel it...just around the corner and in the next room, he could feel it. He craned his neck to peer around inquisitively, and was promptly greeted with a solid hit to his skull. "Gokuo! Dinner will be ready when I tell you that it's ready, and not before! Now go check on Gohan!"   
Gokuo rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly, blushingly glancing at his beloved wife Chichi. Chuckling lightly in that nervous 'I've been caught' way, he started backpedaling immediately with a mumbled "Yes dear." As soon as he was back behind the safety of an intervening wall, he let out a sigh of relief and an amused grin came over his face. It had been worth a try, after all. Turning towards his sons room, he went to comply with the wishes of his better half; even though they were more of a demand than a wish.   
Opening the door with a slight creak, Gokuo peeked in on his son Gohan, studiously doing the homework that his mother had loaded on to him. Hearing the door open, Gohan dropped his pencil and turned around with a half weary/half happy look on his face at seeing his father. "Hey dad."  
Gokuo entered the room, leaving the door open behind him, and walked to his son. Placing a hand on his head, he ruffled his hair with a grin. "How are you doing with that school work, Gohan?" Gohan sighed and looked up at his father with an expression that said he didn't want anything to do with any more homework. Ruffling his hair even more, Gokuo started back towards the door. "After dinner I'll take you out training, how's that?"  
Gohan's smile nearly split his face in half, but Gokuo wasn't around to see it anymore. A cold chill had run down his spine and touched upon a profound sense of dread that he had never imagined existed within him. He didn't wait around for an explanation, didn't even take the moment to tell his son or wife why he was sprinting for the door.   
  
An evil power had come to his home.  
  
  
  


-----  
  
  
  
That sleek black tail lashed back and forth behind the slim but finely honed frame, loudly cracking the ground beneath it when it finally came down to rest. This place, a quiet home in the mountains surrounded by lush forest, was desecrated by his mere presence. A smirk crept up the side of his face; he knew that he brought concentrated evil wherever. He knew it and he loved the fact.   
Gokuo burst through the door and came to an abrupt stop, gazing at this dark monster with a open jaw. It wasn't the illuminated, pupil-less eyes that disturbed and shocked him to his very core, neither was it any amount of muscles. The sheer amount of power that he felt radiating from this being, while greatly disturbing for its being terrible and stronger than anthing he had ever felt, was not what shocked him.   
  
What shocked him was that it looked just like Freiza and Koola.  
  
"Son Gokuo, I have come for your life."  
  
Even his voice was similar, if a slight bit raspier, to those of his kin. Gokuo shook off his shock quickly when the statement registered in his mind, not wanting to be off his guard. "Who are you?" Clenching his hands into fists and narrowing his eyes in a dangerous cast, Gokuo mentally prepared himself for the fight.   
  
He never got his chance.  
  
Suddenly finding himself doubled over, a balled fist buried deep within his gut, Gokuo coughed out the blood that had found its way into his mouth. Begining to involuntarily sink to his knees, he could offer no defense to the gigantic hit that came into the side of his body. Whether it had been this Frieza look-alike's leg or tail was entirely academic, and Gokuo would never find out. Skidding across the ground, cutting a deep groove in the dirt with his face, he finally came to a stop amidst the ground his body had pushed up through friction.  
  
Dashing out of the house at the noise, but remaining huddled by the door, Gohan saw the alien's back as he aimed an arm over his head and formed a ball of crimson energy. Shaking with fear, Gohan didn't even notice that his father was going to be on the receiving end of that blast until his mind allowed him to take a break. When he did see Gokuo, lying bloody on the ground and barely moving, rage began to eclipse his fear. "Leave my dad alone!" Leaping through the air with tears streaming from his eyes, Gohan aimed a punch at the monsters head.   
Without even turning to look at the child projectile, the vile creature swung an interceptive fist that connected with Gohan's soft jaw. His momentum instantly reversed with pain shooting down his body, Gohan flew through inertia alone to crash through the wall of his home.   
  
"Such a loving family."  
  
The explosion that rocked the valley that day shook the Earth to its very foundations. The deep light, low on the spectrum, shone through the trees and clouds in eerie fashion, proclaiming to the heavens that calamity had fallen.  
  
  
  


-----  
  
  
  
Gaping in horror and staring off into the reletive nothingness of the heavenly realm, Lord Kai could hardly believe what had just transpired. Frieza had been giving him nightmares for so long, and then Gokuo had shut down that fear. Now this new monster, seemingly a reletive of Frieza, had struck Gokuo and his family down.   
  
"We're doomed..."


End file.
